Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-29438187-20170509142631/@comment-31988125-20170515112019
Anonimowy Użytkownik SyFu napisał(-a): Methrylis444 napisała: Anonimowy Użytkownik SyFu napisał(-a): Methrylis444 napisała: Vermanuela napisał(-a): Anonimowy Użytkownik SyFu napisał(-a): 91.145.151.55 napisał(-a): EllanaD napisał(-a): Armin mówi nam ze jest adoptowany w momencie w którym Priya "przystawia" się do niego (odcinek 27) Wtedy Amin mówi cos w stylu ... Jestem adoptowany, ale w ogóle mi to ni przeszkadza. Nie Pamiętam dokładnie ;P Priya rzuciła pod czas rozmowy z Arminem, tak żartem, czy chce aby jej rodzina go zaadoptowała czy coś w tym stylu. Armin wtedy zrobił poważną minę i powiedział, aby z tego nie żartowała, bo on naprawdę był adoptowany. Priya przeprasza, Suśka się dziwi, bo Armin nigdy tak na to nie reagował, a nasz śmieszek się uśmiecha i mówi, że tylko się zgrywał i choć jest adoptowany, to nie ma z tym najmniejszego problemu. A co jeśli Faraz to ich ojciec? Wtedy by była dopiero drama XD Zbierając wasze teorie do kupy, to biolożka jest matką bliżniaków, a Frazowski ich ojcem! To by była najpiękniejsza para ever! XDDDD Ok, to ja daje swoją teorie: Biolożka miała męża. Facet miał problemy z zapłodnieniem naszej ukochanej Delaney (czy jak jej tam), wiec babka zgodzila sie na zapłodnienie in vitro. No i załóżmy że dawcą byl Faraz. D zaszła w ciążę, a jej mąż dowiedzial sie ze to nie on jest ojcem dziecka i kazal jej sie wynosic z domu. Ona sie zalamala i postanowila oddac dziecko po urodzeniu do adopcji. Urodziła naszych bliźniaków, których zaadoptowali ludzie, których poznaliśmy w odcinku z przedstawieniem. No, więc wychdzi na to że Faraz jest ojcem, a Delaney matką. Boże... jakie ługie to wyszło xD Ja wpadłam na taki sam pomysł, w sensie z zapłodnieniem in vitro, ale jak już wysłałam komentarz na to wpadłam i juz nie chciało mi się dopisywać XD No ale czy to nie byłoby logiczne XDDDD I może Frazu dlatego jest taki rozdrażniony, bo skontaktował się z nim jego rzekomy syn (czyt. Armin) i teraz nie wie, czy ktoś z niego ciśnie bekę czy o co chodzi i się biedak zestresował XD I może to samo z biolożką? Bo przecież oboje byli rozkojarzeni xD Dobra, fantazja nas ponosi, zwłaszcza że tu niemal na pewno chodzi o przydzielenie wychowawstwa, niemniej bardzo lubię te teorię XDDDD Chyba trochę to idzie za daleko. Znaczy byłoby ciekawie, jeżeli ta teroia by się sprawdziła, ale nie sądzę. Nie cały odcinek kręcił się wkoło bliźniaków i sądzę, że Franz jest taki nerwowy bo chcą mu odebrać wychowawstwo nad klasą. Trzeba przyznać, że dobrze sobie nie radził w roli wychowacy. Sądzę także, że jego miejsce ma zająć nasza pani D (nie pamiętam dokładnie jak się nazywa, w każdym razie chodzi o chemiczkę), bo dyrektorka mówiła coś o jej zdolnościach pedagoginych itd. Dalej nie mogę się domyślić o co chodzi z aresztowaniem Armina. A może jest podejrzany o jakieś włamanie XD, ale tak naprawdę nie jest winny i do akcji wkroczy nasza Suśka???Nie wiem. Jestem tylko pewna, że następny odcinek to drama bliźniaków, być może ujawnienie naszego związku i coś z chemiczką i Frazem- pewniedowiey się, że zmiania nam się wychowawca. Może będzie jakiś strajk z tego powodu???